Una navidad Explosiva
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Verla de esa manera frente a mis ojos hizo que me sintiera desilusionado de mi mismo.Todo por tratar de expresar mis sentimientos con un regalo de navidad.Esa fue la primera vez que pensé qué, mis poderes de shinigami serian completamente inutiles.CapUnic


**Olis lectores :)!**

**Notas al final ^^!**

**N/A: Bleach es de Tite Kubo bla bla bla XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad explosiva.<strong>

23 de Diciembre. 6:00 a.m Ciudad de Karakura.

Sus hinchados ojos miraban directamente el techo. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante los últimos tres días. Y es que se hallaba frustrado. Desde hace varias semanas que llevaba planeado comprarles el mejor regalo de navidad, y nada. No se le había ocurrido nada. El hecho de que sean sus hermanas y que las conociera de toda la vida, no le ayudaba en nada. Se dio cuenta de que el trabajo de shinigami y de ser el héroe que salva al mundo, le quitaba el tiempo debido con su familia. Y eso no era lo peor, por supuesto que no. Eran mujeres. Uno pensara ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Bueno para Ichigo el hecho de que sus hermanas sean mujeres era un problema enorme, el primero es que ambas son de personalidades distintas, lo segundo es que no convivía lo suficiente con ellas para saber qué tipo de regalo darles, y lo tercero y peor de todo era que la palabra –mujer- en el diccionario interno de Ichigo no existía bien definida del todo. El no era bueno con eso, nunca las entendería completamente. Sabía que cada mujer en el mundo era diferente, eso sin duda. Y no es que todos los hombres sean iguales, claro que no, es solo que como uno, tenía entendido que los hombres no eran tan complicados como las mujeres respecto a eso.

Tenía el ejemplo perfecto alrededor suyo, uno de ellos era Tatsuki, a quien le había preguntado anteriormente que tipo de regalo le gustaría recibir para navidad. La chica no le tomo tanta importancia por la pregunta a lo que contesto que cualquier cosa que él quisiera darle mientras sea de corazón la aceptaría. Eso había sido fácil, pero al igual que la ojicastaña, decidió ignorar aquel comentario después de todo, su querida amiga tenia gustos parecidos a los de un hombre.

Esta vez probo con Rukia, al preguntarle el rostro de la shinigami no evito iluminarse al instante, la pequeña Kuchiki comenzó maroma y teatro de que el mejor regalo del mundo era un monumento gigante del conejo más carismático del planeta: Chappy. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para llevarlo a su habitación de la residencia Kuchiki en la sociedad de almas, solo para mostrarle con estrellitas en los ojos su colección perfecta de Chappy. Nunca había visto tantos conejos en un solo día. Trato de comprenderla, por supuesto que para ella sería el regalo mas especial y perfecto, ¿pues como no? Si Chappy era su personaje favorito. Pero eso no resolvía su problema.

Ese día aprovecho para hablar con Matsumoto, quien se auto identificó como la persona más capacitada para ese tipo de temas. La respuesta a su pregunta nunca pudo ser contestada. Tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación de Matsumoto antes de ser completamente amarrado a una silla. Aun recuerda la respuesta de esa mujer: -Bueno Ichigo siendo yo, lo primero que pediría seria una noche inolvidable con el hombre que amo, y lo segundo seria sake – pronuncio acercándose peligrosamente al pelinaranja- pero viendo las circunstancias solamente la segunda se cumpliría perfectamente, y como el hombre que amo no se encuentra en ninguna parte me conformare contigo – dijo sosteniendo una botella de sake en una mano y con la otra una soga. Después de eso Ichigo la catalogo como una loca huyendo de tal escena.

Tuvo muchas respuestas, y cada una de ellas fue diferente, como la de Hinamori Momo quien respondió con una cena junto a sus personas preciadas, una muy simple pero linda. O como la respuesta de la Capitana Unohana que respondio que con recibir un lindo cambio de ropa seria feliz.

Todas y cada una de las respuestas eran diferentes, por que cada chica era diferente. El problema era que aun sabiendo eso, no sabía qué demonios regalarle a sus hermanas.

Bajo a tomar el desayuno despues de darse una ducha madrugadora. Yuzu y Karin estaban más que sorprendidas por ver a su hermano despierto tan temprano, por lo regular en vacaciones, solía levantarse dos horas más tarde de lo habitual.

-Buenos dias oni-chan- pronuncio dulcemente Yuzu mientras le servia un plato con su desayuno.

-buenos días- contesto él saludando no muy alegre y con algunas ojeras.

-Te ves horrible Ichi-nii… ¿Estás bien?- cuestiono Karin observando el mal estado de su querido hermano.

-Si, es solo que estoy algo cansando por… pensar- el pelinaranja estaba apunto de dar el primer bocado a su comida pero un enorme golpe en su espalda hizo que tirara el cubierto arqueando todo su cuerpo.

-Jajaja ¿Ichigo tú piensas?- pregunto el mayor de los Kurosaki carcajeandose al ver a su hijo tan debil y patetico.

Ichigo fruncio el ceño mas de lo que acostumbraba y con una fuerza sobrenatural pateo a su padre estrellandolo con la pared de la cocina.

-Si eh llegado a pensar ¡viejo estúpido!- comento cabreado por ser molestado tan temprano, ignoro a su padre para poder seguir desayunando en paz.

-B-bien e-esta vez has ganado, pero no pienses que habra una segunda vez Ichigo- dijo Isshin limpiando cualquier rastro de lo que sea en su barbilla.

-Ya callate y ponte a comer- molesta Karin recogio a su papa del piso por el cuello y lo arrastro hasta el comedor para sentarlo.

-Si mama…- contesto el hombre haciendo puchero, Yuzu lo veia con una gotita en la cabeza mientras le servia la comida en su plato.

Todos desayunaban un poco mas calmados mientras escuchaban las noticias, muchas de ellas era acerca de la fecha más esperada en todo el año: La navidad. Ichigo no podia sentirse mas decaido, ya era veintitres, solo faltaba un dia para el veinticinco y el no tenia absolutamente nada para regalarle a su familia. Con misera atencion observaba el televisor recargando su cabeza en su mano, tal vez algo en las noticias lo inspire de una u otra forma. Pero no. Solo veia como las personas de la television salian de las tiendas con cajas enormes otras con millones de bolsas y todas sin excepciones con una enorme sonrisa.

Algo de lo que carecia en esos momentos.

-Vamos Ichigo Por que esa cara de amargado ¿eh? Solo falta un dia para navidad, ¿Que acaso no esperas ansioso por los regalos?- cuestiono Isshin mientras comia y le sonreia.

Ichigo solo bufo, si supiera que los regalos eran lo que menos lo harian feliz en esos momentos.

-Oni-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yuzu un tanto preocupada por el rostro de su hermano.

-Si, es solo que… veran… yo- balbuceaba inutil sin saber como pedir un consejo sin delatarse el mismo.

-Vamos dilo Ichi-ni- apoyo Karin para que continuara con su relato.

-Bueno es que… no se que demonios regalarle a una chica- dijo suspirando. Miro de reojo a su familia que se hallaban con el ojo cuadrado. Nunca pensaron que llegaria el dia en que Ichigo pidiera consejos acerca de chicas. Primero hubo un momento de silencio. Despues de un intercambio de miradas, sus hermanas y su estupido padre hicieron fiesta al escuchar las palabras del pelinaranja, festejaban felicies al saber que Ichigo se habia interesado en una chica. Una Chica. ¡Por dios! Eso era una de las buenas nuevas.

-¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro Hijo no es gay despues de todo!- lloraba Isshin al gran retrato de su difunta esposa.

-¿Quien dijo que yo era gay Viejo Idiota?- grito furioso ante tal comentario. ¡Ja! ¿El gay? Por favor. Bueno no es que le gustara alguien ¿verdad? Tuvo que mentir para recibir el consejo de los labios de sus hermanas. Pero a el no le gustaba nadie ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

-¿Y es linda Ichi-ni? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapa?- pregunto karin acercandose de sobremanera.

-¿La conoceremos? ¿Ya es tu novia? ¿Cómo se llama?- cuestiono ahora Yuzu. Ichigo se sentia mareado por tanta pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios iba a responder a todo eso? Si era mentira.

-¿NO?- grito curioso el mayor de los kurosaki poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas por la sorpresa - ¡Dime que es quien creo que es! ¡Dilo Ichigo!- pronunciaba expectante Isshin imaginandose a alguien de cabellera larga y naranja, con sonrisa dulce como el caramelo, y ojos plateados como estrellas fugaces.

-¿Si es ella?- cuestionaron al unisono Yuzu y Karin tomándose por las manos imaginándose a la misma persona.

-¿De quién rayos hablan?- pregunto rabiado, por la idea de que ya hayan hecho especulaciones sin su permiso.

-Am… de nadie, solo esperamos que nos digas quien es la afortunada, eso es todo- pronuncio el pelinegro guiñandole el ojo a sus dos hijas complices quienes entendieron inmediatamente.

-Si Ichi-ni, no hablábamos de nada ¿verdad Yuzu?- dijo Karin sonriendole a yuzu quien lo entendio al instante.

-¡Claro! Por cierto Oni-chan, necesito que me hagas un favor- comento la castaña escribiendo un par de cosas en una nota.

-dime Yuzu- pronuncio Ichigo mirando como hacia una lista en la servilleta.

* * *

><p>Ichigo caminaba hacia el centro mirando la lista que habia escrito Yuzu en la servilleta. Dijo que eran unas cosas que necesitaba para la cena de navidad por lo que se lo habia encargado de improvisto. Pero ¿por que hasta el centro si podia haber ido a la tiendita de la esquina? Yuzu solo lo miro con una radiante sonrisa mientras le decia que fuera al centro. No tuvo opcion. Por eso se dirigia hasta alla.<p>

* * *

><p>En la residencia Kurosaki, los restantes de la familia se hallaban sentandos en la mesa. Todos con una cara seria, como si estuvieran en una reunion super importante para la familia.<p>

-¿Entendiste el concepto Yuzu?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras la veia curiosa.

-Claro Karin-chan, lo mande hasta el centro para que visitara la panaderia de ahi- contesto sonriente, esperando que su hermano se hallara con aquella persona.

-Bien hecho Yuzu, papi no puede estar mas orgulloso de ti- felicito Isshin riendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero Oto-san, ¿realmente crees que sea ella la chica a la que Oni-chan le gusta?- pregunto intrigante, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Por supuesto Yuzu, no tengo duda sobre ello- comento triunfante y orgulloso el lider Kurosaki.

-Realmente creo que no hay nadie mejor para Ichi-ni- pronuncio Karin al igual que su padre.

-tienes razon Karin-chan, ella es perfecta- dijo Yuzu siguiendo la corriente de la familia.

-Simplemente Orihime-chan es la mujer ideal para el idiota de mi hijo- pronuncio riendo a carcajadas, seguido por sus hijas quienes eran complices del acto que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

><p>Ichigo ya habia comprado la mayor parte de las cosas pedidas de la lista, lo unico que le faltaba era la crema y claro el pan de dulce y las galletas para Santa Claus. Yuzu siempre tan dulce, aun creia que si le dejabas galletas a ese viejo panzon los regalos que pidas al pie de la letra se cumpliran. Por esa causa el idiota de su padre siempre terminaba con dolor de estomago en navidad por comer tanta galleta. Pero bueno, todo por el bien de Yuzu, para que su inocencia quede intacta.<p>

Camino un poco entre las tiendas hasta que encontro la crema de la marca dicha, ahora solo faltaba el pan. Se dirigio hacia la unica panaderia del centro. El lugar ya se habia convertido en un cafe tambien. Tal vez se detenga un poco para tomar una taza de ese delicioso cafe, y claro se inspire un poco para los regalos.

Entro al local, todo estaba perfecto, para ser una panaderia le quedaba como anillo al dedo aquella decoracion. Las ventanas estaban decoradas con adornos de navidad, coronas navideñas con moños que había encima de los candiles.

Un Santa Claus te recibia en la entrada con su tipico saludo: Faliz Navidad jo-jo-jo.

Ichigo solo sonrio como un idiota, ese lugar parecia toda una villa navideña, sin mencionar el exquisito olor a pan dulce recien salido y esa melosa mezcla de cafe con chocolate caliente, eran glorias para su sentido del olfato. Todo era perfecto, y más lo fue en cuanto escucho aquella bienvenida…

-¡Bienvenido Kurosaki-kun!- saludo Orihime detras de la caja mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro.

Lo habia olvidado, o tal vez lo habia ocultado en lo mas interno de su ser. Si eso debe ser. El hecho de que Orihime estuviera ahí, simplemente lo ponia de nervios. Y el hecho de no saber porque le intrigaba.

La pelinaranja salio del mostrador para recibirlo, los ojos de Ichigo se deslumbraron al ver el uniforme de trabajo de Orihime. Era un lindo traje de Santa Claus para la ocasión, que constaba de una blusa sin mangas y una falda ambas de color roja, la orilla de ambas se delineaba con peluche blanco, una cinta roja decoraba su cuello como un bonito collar con un cascabel en medio, usaba unas muñequeras de peluche que convinaban a la perfeccion y unas botas rojas con dos bolitas de peluche blanco al termino de las agujetas. Y claro el gorro de Santa.

El pelinaranja solo paso la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca.

-Hola Inoue, ¿n-no tienes frio?- pregunto estúpido al ver el escote de entre el peluche blanco.

-¿Eh? Claro que no, cuando trabajas en una panaderia no puedes tener frio Kurosaki-kun- contesto sonriente la pelinaranja ignorando la vista que le propinaba al pelinaranja.

Ichigo la miro de pies a cabeza, aun así dudaba sobre su respuesta. Pero la ignoro, después de todo, si tuviera frio no llevaria ese lindo traje puesto, ¿cierto?

-¿Has venido por algo en especial Kurosaki-kun?- cuestiono la ojigris sintiendose un poco nerviosa, no contaba con que el pelinaranja se mostrara ahí en su trabajo, que verguenza que la haya visto con ese traje de santa claus.

-De hecho si, Yuzu me ah encargado esto… es para la cena de navidad- dijo enseñandole la servilleta con la lista escrita - los ultimos son los panes que quiere… ¡ah! Y las galletas también- pronuncio entregándole la lista -¿Los tendrás?- cuestiono esperando una respuesta positiva, porque si no los tenía, tendría que correr hasta la siguiente panadería que estaba a millas de ahí. Según Ichigo.

-¡Claro que si Kurosaki-kun!- contesto feliz la pelinaranja con la servilleta en sus manos –iré a buscarlos de inmediato, puedes tomar asiento si gustas- pronuncio sonriente mientras apuntaba con su mano una mesa que estaba desocupada. Ichigo le agradeció y se dirigió hasta allá para tomar asiento. Su mesa estaba al pie de la ventana por lo que podía apreciar el centro de la ciudad de Karakura, toda estaba adornada de luces, pinos de navidad en cada tienda vecina, personas con bolsas y cajas adornadas, centenares de familias disfrutando de una caminata por la plaza mientras se tomaban fotos con el gigante pino del centro o con los hombres que se vestían de Santa Claus para divertir a los niños. Todo era una vista melosa de felicidad. Ichigo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ver a esas personas sonrientes contagiaban su felicidad. Sin lugar a duda la estación de navidad era la mejor de todos los años.

Giro el rostro para sonreír mas al ver como Orihime trataba de escoger los mejores panes, se hallaba parada frente al mostrador con una charola en una mano y con la otra recargada en su mentón mientras pensaba que pan sería el mejor para la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo recargo su barbilla sobre su brazo mientras contemplaba la silueta de Inoue moviéndose de aquí para allá escogiendo y viendo el pan de dulce. Su completa atención se enfocaba en la pelinaranja por lo que ignoro el hecho de que una mujer se acercaba a él, no la noto hasta que se poso frente a él, tapando la hermosa vista.

-Bienvenido señor, mi nombre es Yuuna y seré su maid por esta noche- saludo la mesera amigable tratando de captar la atención de Ichigo, mientras que el pelinaranja se movía de lado a lado para ver a la ojigris quien aún seguía buscando entre el pan de dulce -¿Señor?- pregunto agitando su mano frente a la cara del ojimarron.

-Ah sí…- por una vez le presto atención dándose cuenta de que usaba un traje parecido al de Orihime, claro que a ella no le sentaba tan perfecto como a la pelinaranja. Ichigo sonrió a la castaña, tal vez así se aparte de su vista.

-¿Le gustaría ordenar algo, Señor?- pregunto acercándose un poco mientras le mostraba el menú – Tenemos un delicioso Soufflé de chocolate por si gusta probar- comento la castaña tratando de tomar toda la atención del chico que le había parecido bastante atractivo.

El pelinaranja ignoro la recomendación y cerro el menú al instante, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Solo café, gracias- dijo sin más entregándole el menú sin siquiera verlo.

-C-claro- contesto la chica alejándose de la mesa para atender su pedido.

El pelinaranja suspiro, aun podía seguir viendo a Orihime que no paraba de buscar el mejor pan que tenían. Debía ser el mejor, por supuesto que sí. Después de todo era para Ichigo… ah y para su familia también. Inoue sentía una extraña mirada en su ser que la inquietaba, por eso volteo sorprendiéndose de ver a Ichigo recargando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras la veía casi sin pestañear con aquellos marrones que la enloquecían. Sus nervios aumentaron, tanto que por poco y perdía el equilibrio de la bandeja. Por suerte se calmo evitando caer el pan. Suspiro un poco y con una radiante sonrisa le regreso la mirada al pelinaranja, quien se quedo helado al instante al saber que fue descubierto. Sin más volteo hacia otro lado sonrojado escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Pero que bochornoso era saber que Orihime lo haya visto de esa forma, viéndola como un completo idiota. Debió haber pensado que era un pervertido o un acosador ¡Por dios! La campanilla de la entrada sonó tomando la atención de ambos pelinaranjas, una mujer con su hijo habían llegado al local. Orihime se acerco para decirles la típica bienvenida y para guiarlos hasta su mesa. Ichigo observo que el niño de cabello azabache sostenía una enorme caja forrada de color rojo con un enorme moño en el centro. Ah tal vez sea su regalo.

Su regalo…

¡Pero qué tonto! por unos minutos se había olvidado del verdadero significado de su búsqueda, aun no sabía que regalarle a sus hermanas. Y eso estaba a punto de volverlo loco. La castaña de hace un momento se acerco con su café en manos, la chica lo dejo a un lado con una nota. La mujer se retiro no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al pelinaranja. Confundido decidió ignorar el comportamiento de aquella chica, cogió la taza entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo al café caliente. Tan deliciosa sensación cuando pasaba por su garganta hasta calentarle el estomago. Dejo la taza sobre el pequeño plato percatándose de la nota, en ella venia el nombre de la mesera con un número telefónico y corazoncitos dibujados. Bajo el numero venia la frase: "Por si te apetece, llámame" El ojimarron solo observo la nota ignorante sin ningún interés, dejo la nota en el plato colocando sobre ella la taza y suspiro. Esa no era la primera vez que una chica se le insinuaba de esa manera, y eso ya llegaba a molestarle.

Orihime termino de atender a la pequeña familia de la mesa cuatro, y se dedico a guardar el pan escogido y las galletas en una bolsa con el logo del lugar. Cobro con su propio dinero y se acerco a la mesa de Ichigo para sentarse en la silla vacía.

-Toma Kurosaki-kun, ¡Feliz navidad!- canturreo feliz la pelinaranja entregándole la bolsa.

-Gracias Inoue, ¿Cuánto es?- cuestiono el ojimarron sacando su cartera para pagar el pan y el café, pero paro al sentir las cálidas manos de la ojigris sobre las suyas.

-Nada Kurosaki-kun, ya lo eh pagado yo no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y algo sonrojada.

-Pero Inoue… al menos déjame pagarte a ti ¿sí?- pidió amable sintiéndose llevar por aquellos ojos plata y aquellas manos que lo sujetaban.

-No, enserio no es nada. ¡Ah! Tampoco creas que esto será tu regalo de navidad, no soy tan tacaña- reía nerviosa mientras acomodaba su cabello con dulzura.

Ichigo la estudio por un momento, Orihime jugaba con su cabello mientras veía hacia la ventana con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, claro sin dejar notar aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba. ¿Habrá en el mundo otra persona más dulce que Orihime? No, Ichigo no lo creía. Tanta amabilidad en una sola persona era como un regalo de dios. Y hablando de regalos, aun no se olvida del gran problema que tenía.

Tal vez podría pedirle consejos a Inoue, espera ¿Por qué no pensó en eso desde un principio? ¿Acaso no la había considerado? No. Se equivoca, ciertamente Orihime fue la primera persona que paso por su mente en cuanto trataba de conseguir los consejos femeninos. Pero recordó que la pelinaranja estaría trabajando hasta antes de navidad, ya lo había mencionado, por lo que tal vez no tendría tiempo. Y él no tenía la fuerza para ser rechazado por ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente no quería probar el sabor del rechazo por parte de la ojigris. Aun así no perdía nada con preguntarle ¿verdad? Después de todo es un consejo, no le quitara mucho tiempo. Además ella había hecho una tesis sobre el comportamiento de la mujer para la clase de psicología. Ella era la indicada para esto.

-Inoue necesito tu ayuda…- pronuncio Ichigo un tanto sonrojado sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja.

-¿M-mi a-ayuda?- interrogo asombrada por la pregunta, ¿Qué Ichigo le pida su ayuda? Eso es algo que solo en sus sueños pasaba.

-S-si necesito un consejo- suplico el ojimarron suspirando mientras veía de reojo a la pelinaranja - ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo que esperaría una chica?- soltó de golpe causando un salto en la chica vestida de ayudante de Santa. El rostro de Orihime se entristeció un momento, no pensaba que ese era el tipo de consejo que requería su amor secreto, pero no podía negárselo ¿verdad? Después de todo, acudió a ella. No le quedaba de otra más que responder.

-B-bueno, no lo sé. Eso es depende de la personalidad de la chica ¿Q-quien es Kurosaki-kun? Tal vez así pueda ayudarte- cuestiono decaída mientras veía hacia la mesa.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es? Pero Inoue tú ya sabes…- respondió el pelinaranja preocupado por el comportamiento triste de la ojigris, -¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?- se preguntaba internamente el ojimarron.

-¿Que yo ya lo sé?- pensaba Orihime –Por supuesto que no, tal vez sea Kuchiki-san, después de todo Kurosaki-kun dijo que ya lo sabía, debe ser ella, sin duda- se decía convencida apretando un poco el mantel de la mesa. Con una sonrisa fingida miro a Ichigo quien aun se preguntaba si estaba bien.

-Tal vez un muñeco de Chappy sea lo ideal, Kurosaki-kun…- comento decaída observando la interrogante mirada de Ichigo.

-¿Un Chappy? Inoue hablaba de mis hermanas no de Rukia- contesto el shinigami sustituto cruzado de brazos, estaba un poco confundido por la respuesta de la pelinaranja, ¿Un Chappy? Eso sería perfecto si estuvieran hablando de Rukia lo cual no era así, por un momento observo como el rostro de Orihime se ilumino al instante mientras reía nerviosa. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Ichigo rio. Si claro, Inoue Orihime celosa de su mejor amiga… ¿por él? Por favor, hablábamos de realidades no de sueños.

-L-lo siento Kurosaki-kun, pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio ¿no lo crees?- pregunto con un ceño fingido observando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Ichigo se sintió nervioso nunca la había visto de esa manera pero al momento suspiro al ver como cambiaba de ese ceño a una radiante sonrisa. –Era mentira tranquilo, ¿así que no sabes que regalarle a tus hermanas?- cuestiono viendo como Ichigo asentía con la cabeza –Bien yo te puedo ayudar, conocí muy bien a tus hermanas el verano pasado. Creo que tengo una idea- Ichigo se sintió aliviado, y era verdad. En esos momentos Orihime era la ideal para ayudarlo, después de todo había convivido con sus hermanas más que él, el verano pasado. Inoue había tomado clases de cocina con Yuzu, lo que hizo que mejorara bastante en las artes culinarias claro dándole un toque original. También había sido maestra de medio tiempo para Karin en sus dudas con algunas materias. Llego a conocerlas lo suficiente como para poder aconsejar a Ichigo.

-Mmm- pronuncio pensando – Para Yuzu algo dulce y tierno, y para Karin un video juego podría ser- contesto segura de su respuesta, Ichigo se sorprendió porque prácticamente eso sería algo que ellas pidieran. ¿Pero que podría ser dulce y tierno para Yuzu? ¿Y qué tipo de videojuego preferiría Karin? ¡Dios! A Ichigo le gustaba complicarse la vida.

-Ahh- suspiro agotado de tanto pensar –no creo poder hacerlo. ¡Me rindo!- exclamo exhausto recargando todo su cuerpo en la silla.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun?-

-Simplemente no se que regalarles…- con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con la taza que estaba encima del plato.

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo puedo ayudarte- comento feliz la pelinaranja como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ichigo se acomodo de inmediato en su silla y se inclino un poco hacia Orihime con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo?- cuestiono poniendo nerviosa a la ojigris por la cercanía.

-E-Etto… ¿Qué tal si terminando mi turno pasamos al mall del centro? –sugirió temblando un poco por ver a Ichigo tan emocionado, la sonrisa del ojimarron hizo que casi se derritiera sobre su silla.

-Acepto…- Orihime le sonrió y le indico que no tardaría mucho solo faltaba media hora para su salida, Ichigo dijo que no importaba el tiempo, que el esperaría. Haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera.

-E-Entonces s-seguiré con mi tra-trabajo- pronuncio cada vez mas colorada, no lo podía evitar. Eso era lo que Ichigo ocasionaba en ella.

La puerta de la panadería se abrió haciendo sonar la campanilla, dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro como la noche y profundos ojos color rubí, extraños pero únicos. Vestía una gabardina negra un tanto elegante, unos vaqueros que se le ajustaban a la perfección y unos zapatos negros que brillaban por lo limpios. Paso por en medio del local viendo de lado a lado, al parecer buscaba algo o a alguien, las meseras suspiraron al verlo pasar y las clientas simplemente no podían apartar el rostro, ese chico era de ensueño parecía toda una celebridad. Ichigo bufo al ver a todas las chicas del lugar con corazones en sus ojos. Volteo sigiloso mirando a Orihime para ver si se encontraba igual que las otras mujeres, pero no, ella estaba tranquila. Suspiro, no supo porque, pero se alegro de verla de esa manera. Ichigo giro de nuevo para observar como la mesera que se le había insinuado anteriormente se acercaba al chico con el menú en manos.

-Novata, será rechazada de inmediato- escucharon los oídos de Ichigo. El pelinaranja giro un poco a la izquierda para ver a la dueña de esas palabras. Una chica rubia que atendía la mesa vecina se encontraba atenta a los movimientos de la castaña quien se acercaba al chico de cabello negro. Al parecer era nueva. Pero aun no entendía bien sus palabras ¿Por qué sería rechazada? Curioso presto su total atención a la castaña.

-Bienvenido señor, mi nombre es Yuuna y seré su maid por esta noche- Ichigo miro incrédulo a la chica, ¿Acaso ese era el único saludo que sabia? Vaya que si era nueva.

-Lo siento, pero…no me interesas- pronuncio el atractivo hombre dejando paralizada a la pobre castaña, a quien torpemente se le había caído el menú. El chico de mirada carmín rio un poco por la torpeza de la chica, se acerco un poco a su oído para susurrarle…-¿Podrías llamar a Inoue Orihime?- nerviosa la joven se alejo de inmediato asintiendo con la cabeza para salir de su vista.

-¿Lo ves? El nunca va a dejarte Orihime-chan- pronuncio la rubia atrayendo interés en Ichigo. El pelinaranja enarco una ceja para después mirar a Orihime que se hallaba suspirando. Yuuna se fue acercando a su mesa para mirar entre triste y nerviosa a Inoue, sin ignorar el hecho de que estaba sentada en la misma mesa del chico al que le había dado su número telefónico. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-O-Orihime el cliente de ahí te busca- dijo la chica temblando de la pena que sentía. Inoue la miro con un poco de lastima por lo que se coloco a su lado y la tomo por los hombros.

-Tranquila Yuuna-chan sé que esto no es fácil, no te dejes caer ¿de acuerdo?- hablo tratando de apoyar a la chica que casi se desmoronaba en sus brazos –Volveré en un momento Kurosaki-kun- menciono sonriéndole un poco. Ichigo solo asintió. ¿Por qué ese hombre la buscaba a ella en particular? Si había tantas chicas lindas ahí… ¿Por qué demonios Orihime?

-Vamos Yuuna deja de lloriquear y ve a atender a los demás clientes- pronuncio la rubia mientras recogía los platos sucios de una mesa –Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Rai se niega a ser atendido por alguien que no sea Orihime-chan, acéptalo- la castaña camino hacia la caja un tanto ofendida.

-Disculpa puedo preguntar el ¿Por qué de eso?- cuestiono rabiado el pelinaranja.

-Es obvio ¿no? Ese chico está enamorado de Orihime-chan –comento risueña haciendo enfurecer mas al shinigami sustituto –La verdad es que harían una hermosa pareja, pero por alguna razón Orihime-chan siempre termina rechazándolo- y alivio para su corazón. Esas palabras le cayeron como bendición del cielo –con la misma excusa de ya estar enamorada de alguien- y el invierno cayo. Y su corazón hirvió como olla en su punto.

-Tú siempre tan tierna Orihime- pronuncio el hombre mientras la miraba casi lascivamente – Ese traje te queda muy bien- Inoue solo suspiro algo cansada.

-¿Rai-kun que vas a pedir?- cuestiono la chica desesperada.

-Lo mismo de siempre…-

Ichigo había observado todo desde su mesa, claro algo "normal" para pasar desapercibido, el tiempo pasaba y solamente veía aquella mesa en donde Orihime se mantenía riendo por cada comentario estúpido que le daba aquel hombre. Aunque no los escuchara y no supiera nada de lo que hablaban, debía ser algo estúpido ¿verdad? Después de veinte minutos, el chico decidió pararse de su asiento, Inoue lo había acompañado hasta la salida y tras un beso en su frente que despertó un sonrojo en su rostro y millones de maldiciones por parte de Ichigo, se fue.

El pelinaranja estaba enojado, de tanto que apretaba la taza le había roto el mango, no le quedo más que disculparse y pagar. Pero ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Por qué Orihime le regalaba el mismo sonrojo que solamente a él le había regalado? Eso no lo podía permitir. Porque sin saber la razón, Inoue Orihime pertenecía a Kurosaki Ichigo. Era de él y de nadie más.

Orihime llamo a Ichigo para salir del lugar, la pelinaranja llevaba su bolso y una bufanda blanca con copos de nieve de colores, junto al mismo traje navideño.

-Inoue, ¿no vas a cambiarte?- cuestiono el pelinaranja viendo el frio que corría fuera del local.

-No… no contaba con que iba a salir así que no traje ningún cambio de ropa- Ichigo frunció el ceño sintiéndose culpable, inoue entendió su mirada de inmediato por lo que intervino –Pero no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, no hace tanto frio- soltó la chica sonriendo.

Ichigo solo asintió algo preocupado por su salud. Ambos pelinaranjas caminaron por las calles del centro, Orihime veía asombrada lo bien que habían decorado la ciudad ese año. Las luces de colores que adornaban las tiendas inundaban sus ojos en un mar de multicolor, reía cada vez que exhalaba el aire por su boca, para ella era divertido verlo volar de esa forma. Los coros de los niños que cantaban los villancicos era música de fondo para el momento. Y claro la compañía de Kurosaki Ichigo a su lado hacia de ese día una velada inolvidable. Minutos después de una gran caminata habían llegado al mall que estaba repleto de gente, de sonrisas y claro de regalos.

Orihime condujo a Ichigo a uno de sus lugares favoritos para escoger el primer regalo: El tierno, para Yuzu. Después de inspeccionar la tienda de pies a cabeza Ichigo se decidió por un enorme oso de peluche blanco tamaño real que usaba una bufanda roja y un gorro rojo como Santa Claus, por alguna razón al verlo se imaginaba a Inoue. El oso tocaba una canción típica de navidad al apretarle la mano lo que hacía que sus mejillas se prendieran de rojo y moviera ligeramente la cabeza. En sus manos sostenía un cuadro para una foto. Sabía que era el indicado para Yuzu, porque tenía una debilidad grande por los osos de peluche. Orihime rio al ver a Ichigo cargar con tremendo oso, abarcaba lo largo de los brazos del pelinaranja cerrados en un abrazo.

Lo siguiente fue el segundo regalo: El de Karin. Que no fue tan difícil de conseguir, lo habían comprado en una tienda de videojuegos y era perfecto para la pelinegra. El regalo consistía en un videojuego de futbol para su consola play station, en donde te regalaban un balón autografiado por el mejor jugador del año por cada compra. Y claro lo habían conseguido. Los pelinaranjas caminaban por el mall buscando el tercer regalo: El de su idiota padre. Orihime cargaba con el regalo de Karin mientras que Ichigo entraba a una tienda de caballeros con el tremendo oso de Yuzu, lo que hizo reír a carcajadas a la pelinaranja.

Ichigo buscaba el regalo ideal para su viejo pero no encontraba que darle. No hasta que vio aquellas corbatas de la esquina, recordó que al idiota de su padre le gustaba usar corbatas o corbatines ridículos. Orihime entro a la tienda en busca del ojimarron descubriendo a un Ichigo usando una corbata de color rosa con bolitas cafés y con el oso de Yuzu descansando en una silla, el pelinaranja descubrió a su espía por el espejo sonrojándose un poco quitándose la ridícula corbata de inmediato.

-Am yo… solo las veía- comento rápido para que la chica no se imaginara otras cosas.

-Esta linda- apoyo la ojigris sonriendo dulcemente, se acerco al aparador de las corbatas y cogió una de cuadritos rojos con azules, nerviosa camino hasta quedar frente a Ichigo para colocarla en su cuello, un rápido contacto con su piel hizo que se pusiera de gallina al instante, el pelinaranja sonrió sonrojado al verla tan nerviosa por la cercanía, aun así ella tomo el primer paso temblando al intentar colocar la corbata a la perfección, después se poso a su lado para apreciarlo en el espejo. El shinigami sonrió al ver lo buena que era Inoue escogiendo corbatas, y claro lo hermosa que se veía a su lado. Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado así por un buen rato intercambiando miradas por medio del espejo. La ojigris pensaba que el ojimarron no podía verse mejor.

Ichigo se percato de la mano de Orihime quien tenía otra corbata negra de rayas blancas entre sus dedos, con cuidado y mirando hacia el reflejo del espejo tomo la punta de la corbata que sostenía la mano de la pelinaranja. La ojigris seguía con la mirada los agiles dedos del shinigami sustituto quien con habilidad recorrió lo largo de la corbata hasta casi topar con su mano, el rostro de Inoue enrojeció al sentir los nudillos de Ichigo chocar con los suyos, una suave caricia de viento, un simple roce de dedos. Gris y marrón combinados con el carmín frente al espejo.

Ah… y la corbata cayó al suelo. Y ya no era un simple intercambio de caricias. El joven se había atrevido a tomar completamente su mano mientras la apretaba intensamente, lo ojos de Orihime miraron sorprendida a los chocolate de Ichigo quien trato de decirle todo con una sola mirada mientras suavemente entrelazaban sus dedos, el tiemble de su mano sobre la suya fue lo suficiente para armarse de valor y jalar el brazo de la chica para acariciar su cabello. Esta vez ya no era el reflejo de sus rostros de frente, ambos mostraban su perfil al espejo mientras se veían cara a cara. Con delicadeza soltó su agarre para delinear su brazo con sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro, su segunda mano acariciaba su mejilla, se sentía valiente. Podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado cerca como para rozar sus labios. Para besarla.

Pero al parecer no era el momento…

-Si quieren les puedo sacar una foto…- pronuncio una voz conocida para ambos, los jóvenes miraron a la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, una pelinegra de ojos castaños y mejor amiga de ambos.

-¡Tatsuki!- pronunciaron al unisonó mientras se separaban sonrojados.

-La misma en carne y hueso- la capitana del equipo de judo se acerco curiosa para observarlos de cerca, muy sospechoso…- Bonita corbata Ichigo, te hace ver más ridículo de lo que ya eres- la joven rio mientras veía la cara de decepción en Orihime. El shinigami arrebato con rudeza la corbata de su cuello.

-¡Cállate idiota! Es para mi viejo…- susurro casi inaudible.

-Si claro, bueno entonces no te molestara que me lleve a Orihime mientras pagas ¿Verdad?- con seguridad tomo la mano de la pelinaranja llevándosela lejos de ahí.

Indignado escogió las corbatas que habían sido tocadas por la cálida mano de Orihime y una elegante billetera para su padre. Pago los regalos pidiéndolos envueltos en caja y con un moño color azul. Salió del local no sin antes tomar al enorme oso de Yuzu. Con la vista recorrió los locales hasta que visualizo a Orihime platicando con Tatsuki, no quiso interrumpir por lo que decidió merodear por las tiendas un rato. Dentro de tantas solo una logro captar su atención, una llamativa joyería al estilo francés. Al entrar un caballero que portaba un elegante traje lo atendió amablemente, el solo respondió que vería las joyas nada más.

Primero observo, algunas llamaron su atención por lo que pregunto los precios, no eran tan caros como él creía. Iba a salir, al parecer nada había sido de su agrado no hasta que se percato del producto principal. Un hermoso collar de plata pura en forma de corazón descansaba sobre una caja de piel color roja. El centro del corazón era de un zafiro electrificante tan profundo como el azul del mar, pequeños diamantes plateados dibujaban el contorno del corazón. Sus ojos eran llamados por aquel profundo color zafiro.

Nunca pensó que regalarle algo como eso haría que se ganara sus sentimientos, por supuesto que no. Eso era como comprar a Inoue, cosa que nunca haría. Pero imaginar esa gema en su cuello le causaba un terrible temblor en las piernas que sin duda se regreso para preguntar por él. "El corazón del mar" era el nombre de tal joya. Y sin duda alguna, claro como regalo de navidad y sobre todo de agradecimiento, lo compro. Escondió muy bien el regalo de caja color roja entre la bolsa donde guardaba la billetera y las corbatas de su papa. Ya vería después el momento perfecto para dárselo.

Con paciencia espero hasta que la pelinaranja estuviera a su lado alejada de las sobreprotectoras garras de Tatsuki. La pelinegra le había dado una caja café a Ichigo insinuando que era su regalo, agradecido el chico la abrazo ganándose un codazo por parte de la capitana de judo. Orihime rio por la afectiva muestra de cariño, realmente solo ellos sabían cómo mostrarse el cariño debido por medio de los golpes.

Después de platicar y convivir un poco, Tatsuki decidió que era muy tarde para que una chica linda como Inoue anduviera por la calle y con tremendo traje. Y era la verdad, la joven con ojos plata llamaba demasiado la atención con su outfit de trabajo. Unas personas se habían atrevido a pedir una foto junto a la pelinaranja, como si fuera toda una celebridad. Tatsuki acepto, claro mientras los clientes fueran niños pequeños. Pero la gente comenzó a acumularse y la voz se corría por todo el mall. En cuanto llegaron los chicos de distintos lugares fue cuando Ichigo saco enojado a Inoue de ahí seguido por Tatsuki. Nadie tocaría lo suyo. Y claramente actuaba como un novio celoso. Cosa que no era.

Tatsuki obligo que Ichigo acompañara a la ayudante de Santa hasta su casa, para que no fuera acosada por cualquier pervertido de la calle. Sin llegar a imaginar que él era uno de ellos, claro de los buenos. Con obediencia siguió las palabras de su mejor amiga al pie de la letra y con cautela y cuidado caminaba junto a Orihime mientras se dirigían a su departamento. ¡Pero Por Dios! ¿Por qué se le hizo la caminata más larga de su vida? Ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, nadie mencionaba nada de nada.

Desde aquel encuentro frente al espejo procuraban evitarse el uno al otro. En ese momento Orihime deseaba que fuera Tatsuki quien la acompañara hasta a su casa y no Ichigo. No tenían tema de conversación, no nacía nada en su ser para comentar. Y el silencio se iba agrandando. El chillido de un gato los alarmo un poco haciéndolos sonreír por la sorpresa. Bueno al menos ya no estaban tan serios, pero aun continuaban en silencio, hasta que decidida Inoue trato de romper aquel maldito momento incomodo…

-Espero que a Karin y a Yuzu les agraden los regalos- hablo apaciguando el silencio tratando de mantener la conversación del regalo de Isshin lo más alejado posible.

-Claro que si, fuiste de mucha ayuda Inoue, gracias- agradeció deteniéndose frente al departamento de la pelinaranja.

-No hay problema Kurosaki-kun… me divertí mucho- sonrió sincera mientras jugaba con sus manos. Ichigo esbozo una risita al verla nerviosa, amaba eso de ella. La idea de solo verla así frente a él invadía su cabeza, impidiéndole el pensar, pero la dulce voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos -Creo que debería entrar…- dijo mientras abría la puerta un poco decepcionada.

-Ah sí… cuídate Inoue- pronuncio al igual decepcionado. Por alguna razón se sentía desilusionado. ¿Enserio creía que Orihime le correspondería a algo que ni siquiera el comprende? Pero que ingenuo.

-Cuídate Kurosaki-kun- susurro cerrando la puerta frente a su rostro. Inoue se recargo sobre la puerta algo triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, fue un bonito recuerdo lo que había pasado frente aquel espejo. Pero solo hasta ahí llegaría, a ser un recuerdo, nada más. Para Ichigo eso tal vez fue algo pasajero, un juego de miradas entre dos adolecentes que necesitaban experimentar con las emociones del otro. Para Orihime eso tal vez era el comienzo de un hermoso romance, uno que acabo siendo un recuerdo más con el que podría jugar con su loca imaginación.

Estaba decepcionada, tal vez ella debió empeñarse más y armarse de valor para besarlo antes de que Tatsuki hubiera llegado, pero por favor, si con el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos se derretía, ¿De dónde rayos iba sacar la fuerza para besarlo? Con tocar su cabello hizo que se sintiera en las nubes, el fuego que dejaban sus dedos al recorrer su brazo le causaban tanta calidez a su corazón, que juro poder morir feliz en ese mismo instante. -Pero qué lindo puede llegar a ser un recuerdo… ¿Verdad Orihime?- se repetía en su cabeza mientras abrazada se resbalaba por la puerta para caer rendida sobre sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Cinco centímetros era lo que separaba su mano de esa puerta. La había detenido antes de hacer contacto con ella ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba seguro que si tocaba aquella puerta y la veía abrir con esa sonría que tanto amaba en ese instante, sería incapaz de controlarse. Hoy por fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que callaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Para él, Orihime no podía ser nada más que su amiga. Porque el latido de su corazón se descontrolaba como nunca en la vida, solo cuando estaba a su lado.<p>

La quería, le gustaba, esa era la verdad. Podría jurar que cinco minutos más a su lado eran suficientes para llegar a amarla de una manera completamente irremediable. Que esos cinco minutos eran capaces de hacerlo adicto a ella como su adicción incontrolable al chocolate. Y realmente no quería llenarla con ideas raras, seguramente la espantaría. Diciéndole que la amaba de la noche a la mañana sería extraño ¿no? Por eso se contuvo de tocar esa puerta, por eso caminaba en completo silencio de regreso a su casa.

* * *

><p>Orihime seguía de esa manera recargada sobre la puerta. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, le costaba sonreír. Y esa extraña tristeza de desilusión, hacia que su corazón se contrajera por momentos largos y dolorosos. No podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba de una manera que solo ella era capaz de comprender. Que fuera distante con ella la última vez que lo vio, le dolía. Para ella tal vez que el corresponda sus sentimientos, sea prácticamente imposible. Pero que le sea indiferente por un malentendido en aquella tienda para caballeros, le partía el corazón.<p>

Quisiera regresar hasta él. Decirle que lo paso en ese momento fue un error. No debió haber pasado. No debió haberlos afectado de esa manera, no a la amistad que con tantas fuerzas protegió para ser inquebrantable. Si, tal vez eso era a respuesta. Debía ir a su lado para disculparse. Y también… creía con fervor que ya era hora de sacar a flote los sentimientos que por tanto tiempo mantuvo callados. Era hora de decirle toda la verdad. Con fuerza de voluntad se levanto apoyándose en un mueble cercano. Cogió su bufanda y las llaves del apartamento. Limpio las solitarias lágrimas que había derramado y se atrevió a abrir la puerta para salir hacia la búsqueda del hombre a quien amaba. Pero no pudo continuar gracias a la atractiva persona que bloqueaba su puerta.

-¿Ibas algún lado…Orihime?- cuestiono con voz seductora recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Tú…- balbuceo torpemente siendo interrumpida por la mano del hombre de ojos color carmín.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo ¿Quieres?- menciono con una mirada autoritaria mientras que con una mano apretaba las muñecas de Orihime y con la otra comenzaba a taparle la boca con un pedazo de cinta. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue como varios hombres entraban a su casa y como uno de ellos se acerco a ella para colocar un trapo sucio y húmedo sobre su nariz, no le quedo de otra más que inhalar el extraño olor adormecedor del pedazo de tela quedando profundamente desmayada. –Dulces sueños mi hermosa Orihime- susurro el pelinegro a sus labios mientras la cargaba -¡Búsquenlo!- ordeno.

* * *

><p>El shinigami sustituto yacía recostado sobre su cama pensando… de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era de frustración por regalos, era por confusión en el amor. Y claro por sentirse lo suficientemente cobarde como para no atreverse a decirle lo que siente, a la chica que le gusta. En cambio le dice que se cuide hasta esperar para ver cómo le azota la puerta en la cara. Claro Inoue no se la azoto a él, pero hubiera preferido que sí. Se lo merecía. ¡Oh Dios! Kurosaki Ichigo el valiente hombre capaz de sacrificar su vida por el mundo, no puede y no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos. Preferiría luchar con un enorme Menos Grande que confesarle a Orihime lo mucho que sentía por ella. Así era él.<p>

No era un señor romántico que cualquiera esperaría. Con estar frente a ella se moría de nervios. ¿Cómo decirle que la ama? ¿Por qué rayos el amor era tan difícil? Giro su cuerpo para mirar hacia su closet, en ese momento ¿qué tipo de sermón le estaría diciendo Rukia? De seguro le estuviera gritando que era un cobarde marica por no saber cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Inoue. Ah suspiro. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejar las cosas así. No soportaría ver el rostro de Orihime evitándolo una vez más. Su mirada se enfoco en la caja de piel color roja. ¿Por qué lo había comprado? ¿Para tenerlo como recuerdo en su buro? Claro que no, era para aquella mujer que lograba hacer latir fuerte a su corazón. Era para Orihime Inoue. Está bien, ya estaba cansado de fingir. La quería para él. No la compartiría con nadie. Se había decidido.

Con determinación tomo el primer abrigo que encontró en el perchero y salió corriendo con el regalo en manos esperando que no fuera tan tarde para que ella lo aceptara con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. El pelinaranja corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el apartamento de su querida amada. No se fijo ni siquiera en los semáforos, cruzaba las calles evadiendo los carros para evitar ser atropellado. No podía morir ahora, no cuando esperaba ser feliz junto a la mujer que amaba. Debía ser más rápido, ¿acaso era un vejestorio? ¡Corre Ichigo!

Completamente exhausto se encontraba enfrente de aquella puerta que hace una media hora se contuvo de tocar, pero ahora lo haría de todos modos. Toco dos veces, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, esta vez fueron cinco golpes los que descargo contra la pobre puerta y aun así nadie contestaba, lo más extraño era que la perilla se encontraba girada como si hubieran forzado abrir la puerta. Con cuidado de no regresarla la giro mas para empujar la puerta y ver que si, en efecto estaba abierta.

-¿Pero que jodidos paso aquí?- se pregunto caminando por el pasillo mientras veía algunos floreros o pedazos de floreros esparcidos por el suelo. La mesa estaba vuelca arriba. Los sillones desalineados y los cojines tirados en algún lugar. Era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el departamento de la pelinaranja para destruirlo completamente -¡Inoue!- llamo preocupado, por su cabeza no dejaban de llegarle imágenes de la ojigris herida o llorando -¡Inoue!- volvió a llamar, pero no había nadie. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar eran las gotas que caían por el lavadero.

-¿¡Joder donde esta!- exclamo al vacio mirando hacia todos lados. Paso por la sala tratando de buscar alguna pista o algo que lo condujera hasta ella. Pero solo había vidrios en el suelo y una nota encima del televisor… ¡Una nota! Ichigo corrió hacia ella para tomarla entre sus manos y leerla: -Si quieres a tu novia de vuelta, entréganos el corazón del mar- ¡Se han llevado a Orihime! ¿El corazón del mar? ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Con inteligencia se regreso hasta la entrada en donde había depositado el regalo, con rudeza lo abrió para inspeccionar el collar.

-El corazón del mar…- pronuncio recordando las palabras de aquel hombre elegante. ¿Todo era por ese collar? ¿Acaso era tan valioso? No, no podía creerlo, si realmente fuera tan valioso, el no hubiera podido comprarlo. ¿Entonces por qué querían algo tan ordinario? ¿Por qué llegar al extremo para secuestrar a Inoue? ¡Demonios esto lo estaba volviendo loco! No podía perder mucho tiempo, por cada segundo que el utilizaba para pensar, Orihime podría estar pasándola realmente mal. No quería ni imaginarse lo que esos asquerosos hombres pudieran hacerle. Sin esperar más llamo a Tatsuki pidiéndole que no se alarmara tanto por lo que estaba a punto de contarle, pero no lo logro, la chica empezó a maldecir al universo entero. ¿Qué su mejor amiga esta secuestrada? ¿Y el pidiendo que se calma? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Qué mierda pasaba por el cerebro de Ichigo? El pelinaranja le conto todo desde principio a fin, Tatsuki opto por llamar a un amigo del equipo de judo universitario que trabajaba con el FBI.

Necesitaba la ayuda de cualquiera, Orihime podría estar en verdadero peligro. Sin más Ichigo le dijo que lo mantuviera informado mientras él llamaba a la policía para denunciar el secuestro. Tatsuki acepto mientras se preparaba para ir con su amigo e ir a investigar a la casa de su amiga. El pelinaranja termino de denunciar el delito para después tomar el collar entre sus manos y salir en la búsqueda de la mujer que amaba. ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué Orihime? ¡Demonios! Y todo por tratar de expresarle sus sentimientos por medio de aquel regalo de navidad. Salió con rapidez del apartamento, después de unos minutos de haber corrido casi más rápido que flash se encontraba en el centro tal vez podría descubrir algo. Pero no. Y por alguna razón la tienda en donde había comprado el collar se hallaba cerrada. ¡Mierda! Apenas iba a pedir informes sobre la estúpida gema. Se estaba desesperando, no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo ayudarla? Paso varias veces sus manos por su cabello jalándolo para no perder la cordura en llanto.

Este era un momento desesperante, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? Veía con rabia a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, todas felices- ignorantes- ignoraban el hecho de que la mujer que amaba se hallaba secuestrada por unos babosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, más que causar el dolor ajeno. Fielmente pedía a Dios para que Orihime estuviera a salvo, y que ninguna de las personas que la tenían cautiva se atreviera a tocar un mínimo cabello de ella. Porque estaba seguro que lo iban a conocer. Estaba perdiendo tiempo, estar parado ahí como idiota no le decía donde estaba Inoue, ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo? Podía sentir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por el sentimiento de verla perdida. Llorar ahora no lo ayudaba en nada. ¿Entonces por qué no podía detener sus lágrimas? Una vibración en su pierna lo sorprendió, saco el celular de su bolsillo mirando el número que lo llamaba. "Llamada entrante de Orihime Inoue" mostraba en la pantalla. Rápido atendió esperando escuchar la aguda voz que lo derretía.

-¿Inoue?- cuestiono ignorante, sabía que no podía ser ella.

-Si claro- se escucho en el teléfono una voz distorsionada -¿Lo tienes?- interrogo yendo al grano. Ichigo miro el collar que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Si…- contesto obediente pensando que de alguna manera eso ayudaría a Inoue.

-Bien, nos veremos en la nueva pista de hielo a un costado del enorme pino de navidad, trae "el corazón del mar" contigo, Ah y no te olvides de esto Nada de policías, ¿Entendido?-

-De acuerdo pero antes, déjame escucharla… ¿Cómo se si se encuentra bien?- pregunto desesperado para que no colgara el teléfono, la voz solo rio, y como respuesta solo obtuvo un grito ahogado de la voz de Orihime.

-¿Eso es suficiente?- cuestiono altanera la voz mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡Hijos de puta! ¿¡Qué le hacen a Inoue!- grito expectante atrayendo las miradas de las personas alrededor.

-Eso no te incumbe, concéntrate en traernos el collar en perfecto estado si es que la quieres con vida-

-¡Cabrón! ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!- grito Ichigo apretando el celular.

-¡Feliz navidad Kurosaki Ichigo!- comento la extraña voz antes de colgar el teléfono.

Maldijo al mundo entero por haberle arrebatado su tesoro más preciado. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Así, lo primero seria llamar a Tatsuki. Ichigo se comunico con la pelinegra indicándole con lujo de detalle como estaría la situación, el pelinaranja dedujo que buscaban un intercambio, Orihime por el collar. También dijo que había aceptado encontrarse con ellos y la advertencia de no llevar policías.

La pelinegra comento lo dicho con su amigo quien se especializaba en secuestros, diciéndole a Tatsuki que tenía un plan, que no se preocupara. Tomo el teléfono para hablar con Ichigo y contarle como estaría organizado todo, el entendió de inmediato, por lo que se apuro para llegar al lugar indicado. Mientras corría aprisa hacia la pista de hielo, el ojimarron trataba de comprende ¿Por qué tanto por una gema que ni siquiera es valiosa? El collar que sostenía en sus manos brillaba por la intensidad de la noche, con atención visualizaba aquel zafiro resplandeciente. Ichigo paro.

El reflejo de la luz en el zafiro revelo el secreto que guardaba aquel collar. Una especie de microchip se hallaba escondido dentro del zafiro. El collar no era lo valioso, era ese microchip. Ahora entendía todo… se trataba de Yakuzas. Esos hijos de puta, secuestraron a Orihime solo para obtener un estúpido microchip que tal vez los haga millonarios. No se los perdonara. Nunca. Y menos por atreverse a dañar a su amada solo para que el la escuchara.

* * *

><p>Caminaba con cautela detrás del enorme pino de navidad. No había señales de alguien sospechoso, solo familias divirtiéndose sobre la pista de hielo. ¿Cómo alguien se le ocurre hacer un intercambio en ese lugar tan público? Un maniaco debía ser. Con su vista inspeccionaba a las personas cerca, tampoco había señales de Tatsuki y de su amigo. O tal vez estén camuflageados esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en acción. Disimulando seriedad camino para adentrarse un poco más hasta la pista de hielo. Lo primero que vio fue a las personas risueñas, recordó a Orihime con su sonrisa de siempre agitando su mano para saludarlo como todas las mañanas.<p>

Esto era su culpa, si no hubiera comprado aquel estúpido regalo de navidad, eso jamás le hubiera pasado. Inoue debía estar sufriendo en esos momentos por su culpa. ¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso no sabía hacer nada bien? Al parecer no… sin poner atención ya estaba recargado en el soporte de la pista de hielo. Ya no había recibido ninguna llamada, de vez en cuando chequeaba su móvil para ver si alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje… pero nada. Desesperado observo todo a su alrededor, no había nadie conocido. No había nadie importante.

¿Quién demonios era la persona que se atrevió a raptar a Orihime? Continuo con su vigilo hasta que se sorprendió de ver al mismo chico de la cafetería. Aquel que solo deseaba ser atendido por Inoue. A un costado suyo se hallaba una persona, era una mujer. Se encontraba tan lejos que no podía deslumbrarla bien. Pero sin duda alguna usaba el mismo traje de Santa, al igual que Orihime. Comenzó ah andar por la orilla del respaldo para visualizar mejor.

El cabello se hallaba escondido dentro del sombrero rojo, y por alguna razón los carmín de ese hombre se enfocaban solo en el. Marrón vs Carmín, ¿Cuál era su jodido problema? Comenzó a sonreír, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que la mujer a su lado se hallaba de espaldas. De repente su móvil comenzó a vibrar de imprevisto descubriendo que la llamada era desde el teléfono de Inoue de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto gritando mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Al parecer eres tan lento como para darte cuenta… ¿Qué es lo que ves en el Orihime?- pronuncio la voz, pero esta vez era diferente, ya no era distorsionada. Ichigo buscaba al dueño de esa voz, porque juraba haberla escuchado en algún otro lado. La familiaridad en esa voz era reciente, lo sabía. Y una vez más marrón y carmín se volvían a encontrar. -¿No te gusta la vista Kurosaki Ichigo?- los labios de ese hombre se movían a la par con la voz del teléfono. ¿Por qué ese hombre le sonreía? ¿Por qué lo miraba con odio? También sujetaba un teléfono… las manos del pelinegro caminaron hasta el sombrero de la chica a su lado arrebatándoselo por completo, dejando caer los mechones naranjas sobre su espalda. ¡Era Inoue! ¡Siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos! ¡Pero qué estúpido!

-¡Inoue!- exclamo el pelinaranja importándole un comino la llamada. Se había brincado el soporte de la pista de hielo para correr hacia ella. Torpemente trataba de llegar a su lado resbalándose por el frio hielo -¡Inoue!- volvió a gritar haciendo que la ojigris volteara con preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- bramo Orihime con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando hacia Ichigo. -¡No vengas!-

-¡Detente ahí Kurosaki Ichigo!- llamo el hombre de ojos carmín extendiendo su brazo con un pequeño detonador en su mano. Ichigo se detuvo de golpe al ver la pequeña caja con un botón verde –Un paso más y todos explotamos- menciono haciendo girar a Orihime para ver cómo entre sus manos atadas con cadenas de pata sostenía una cantidad de explosivos con un reloj, suficientes para volar la mitad del centro. Inoue miraba al ojimarron entre triste y culpable, si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta como para abrir la puerta en ese preciso momento, nadie estuviera pasando por ese mal trago.

-¡Tranquila Inoue! Te sacare de…-

-¡Cállate estúpido! – Interrumpió – Muéstrame el collar- ordeno amenazando con activar aquel maldito botón verde. De inmediato saco el collar de su bolsillo mostrándoselo –Lánzalo- grito.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- contesto rebelde el pelinaranja -¡Primero entrégame a Inoue!- exigió demandante.

-No creo que estés en posición como para negociar- dijo tomando a Orihime del cuello inclinándola hacia delante -¿No temes por la vida de esta mujer?- pregunto rabiado -¿Eh? ¡Estoy a punto de volarle la cabeza!-

-¡No te atrevas! Pensé que la amabas…- susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Y?- contesto sorprendiendo a ambos pelinaranjas –Por fortuna se me enseño a separar el amor del trabajo, ¡Ahora entrégame el collar si no quieres ver rodar su cabeza!- Ichigo no quería, aun no veía a nadie por parte de Tatsuki, pero por otro lado lo amenazaban con la vida de Orihime. Debía estar loco si se dedicaba a esperarlos. Tras un chasquido de dientes, tiro el collar y lo pateo hasta que llegara a los pies de Rai. – No te muevas- pronuncio a Orihime que temblaba del miedo que tenia. Comenzó a verificar si era la autentica con el mismísimo microchip que lo haría ultra millonario, en efecto, lo era. -¡Muchas Gracias Kurosaki Ichigo! Gracias a ti me convertiré en el hombre más rico del mundo- reía divertido.

-¡Me importa un carajo devuélveme a Inoue!- contesto dando varios pasos hacia ellos. Pero de nuevo el pelinegro lo amenazo con aquel detonador, frunciendo más el ceño.

Rai miro a Orihime quien temblaba por su mirada, eso debía doler, que la persona que amas te tema por ser un completo monstruo. Era doloroso. –No… sabes Ichigo soy un hombre muy celoso- pronuncio mirando a los grises de Inoue – Por lo que si no es mía, ¡no podrá ser de nadie!- grito rabiado observando el miedo en los ojos de Ichigo -¡Escuchen todos!- exclamo para obtener la atención de todos los presentes alrededor -¡Esta mujer lleva una bomba que se activara en tres minutos!- las personas gritaban alarmadas al ver como presionaba el botón verde sin piedad alguna, el rostro de Orihime aterrorizado quedo grabado en su corazón -¡Y nadie será capaz de desactivarla, porque si lo intentan explotara al instante, simplemente es imposible hacerlo, no estaba programada para eso!-grito mas fuerte por el ruido que causaba la gente al tratar de salir de ahí. Miro por última vez a la ojigris que no paraba de temblar, sus ojos estaban puestos en blanco por la terrible noticia. Iba a explotar en tres minutos. No era suficiente para despedirse de los que quería. De los que amaba. Todo era injusto. Rai abrazo a Orihime tratando de calmarla un poco, claro era el culpable de todo pero al menos podía despedirse de él ¿verdad? –Lo siento…ya pasara. Te quiero Orihime- dijo besando su frente para tirar el detonador y guardar el collar en su bolsillo. La miro solo una vez más para después salir corriendo de ahí, aprovechando la muchedumbre de gente que se acumulaba desapareciendo de ahí.

Ichigo observo a Orihime estar ahí de pie, quieta. Parecía una estatua, ni siquiera parpadeaba ni respiraba. ¿Quién lo haría cuando estaba a punto de explotar? Nadie absolutamente nadie. –Verla de esa manera frente a mis ojos; hizo que me sintiera desilusionado de mi mismo. Esa fue la primera vez que pensé que, mis poderes de Shinigami serian completamente inútiles- pensaba el ojimarron corriendo al lado de Orihime.

-¡INOUE!- grito su nombre millares de veces, pero ese fue el único que logro hacerla despertar, Ichigo venía a toda prisa hacia ella. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no huía como todos los demás?

-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE!- exclamo caminando hacia atrás para estar lo más lejos posible. Quería correr pero no podía, sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente. Con seguridad la había alcanzado para tomarla del brazo y abrasarla -¿¡Que haces Kurosaki-kun! ¡Debes irte, Rápido!- pronuncio desesperada tratando inútilmente de alejarlo de ella.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que pases por esto tu sola!- grito tomándole ambas mejillas -¡Me rehusó a perderte Orihime!- la ojigris agradeció a Dios por al menos poder morir feliz. Que Ichigo la llamara por su primer nombre, le quitaba cualquier dolor que habitaba en su interior.

-I-Ichigo yo…- el reloj de la bomba sonó mostrando el único minuto y medio que les quedaban. Haciendo que Orihime cerrara fuerte sus ojos aferrándose a la camisa del pelinaranja, continuando con los leves empujes para separarse de él, pero al tiempo que ella lo empujaba para poder salir corriendo lo más lejano que le fuera posible, Ichigo apretaba mas su cintura hacia su cálido cuerpo impidiéndole el escape. -¿p-porque?- cuestiono aun sin entender su comportamiento. ¿Por qué era capaz de arriesgar su vida por ella? ¿Por qué quería morir junto a ella?

-¿No es obvio?- susurro a su oído produciéndole un tremendo escalofrió que la hizo enternecer –Porque te amo…- menciono dulcemente apretando mas su delicado cuerpo a su fuerte pecho. Orihime volvió a mirar a Ichigo. El shinigami se encontraba sonriendo con un brillo iluminante en sus ojos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse por los plateados de la chica, se sentía feliz. Ahora sabia que todo este tiempo siempre correspondida. Todo fue una locura, mira que esperar hasta la amenaza de una bomba para expresar sus sentimientos. Que estúpido y sabio a la vez. El pelinaranja apoyo ambas manos en sus hombros y se acero a la joven de hermosos ojos plateados, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, miro las monedas plateadas intensamente, intentando descubrir que era lo que en ese momento pensaba. –Solo dilo una vez…por favor- suplico mientras entrecerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la voz de la pelinaranja.

-Te amo Ichigo…- susurro a sus labios salvando la poca distancia que quedaba. Primero fue un ligero roce, después juntaron sus labios completamente. Las bocas entreabiertas les permitían a las lenguas poder salir a escena. Fue un beso dulce y a la vez salvaje. Ninguno tenía la experiencia, pero en ese momento no la necesitaban. Simplemente deseaban saborear lo que sabía el otro, degustar de su exquisito sabor único, con sus lenguas enlazadas mientras el elixir se escurría por sus barbillas. Orihime gimió en la boca de Ichigo haciendo que este gruñera y apretara más la pequeña cintura en sus manos. Fueron varios los besos compartidos, hasta separarse por falta de aire.

Ichigo no pudo desear mejor rostro en Orihime, su boca se hallaba entreabierta por la frenética respiración, sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas. ¿Cuánta dulzura se encontraba en ese rostro de porcelana? No lo sabía, y por desgracia no tenía el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. El reloj timbro una vez más mostrando la pantalla de un color rojo con solo diez segundos restantes. Ya no había tiempo para las palabras, se abrazaron lo más que podían para transmitirse los sentimientos callados por todo ese tiempo. Solo cinco segundos más y ya todo habría acabado.

Cuatro segundos.

Tres segundos.

Dos segundos.

Un segundo…

Cero.

…

…

-¿Estamos vivos?- pregunto aun sin saber la razón.

-Si eso es porque la bomba solo era un prototipo, nunca estuvo completa- pronuncio Tatsuki mientras veía a los pelinaranjas abrasados en medio de la pista de hielo –Ese hombre dijo que nunca se atrevería a matar a Orihime, que solo necesitaba de una distracción para escapar, por suerte mi amigo y sus compañeros lograron atraparlo junto con el collar que tenía el microchip bancario- dijo normalmente.

-¿El microchip bancario?-

-Sí, contenía cada una de las cuentas existentes en todos los bancos de Karakura-contesto acercándose a la pareja –Bueno al menos me alegro de que estés bien Orihime, y claro de que por fin seas novia de este idiota- pronuncio haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, Ichigo trato pero como siempre solo logro balbucear estupideces.

-Orihime yo…- pero fue detenido por los dedos de la ojigris.

-no digas nada…- menciono abrazándose más a él, para sentirlo más cerca. Para no perder el momento ni romper lo que habían pronunciado anteriormente. –Solo abrázame mas fuerte ¿Si?- rogo con un hilo de voz, aferrándose a su cuello.

Ichigo solo asintió, no necesitaba ningún regalo caro de navidad para expresar lo que sentía. Un simple beso basto para decirle todo y a la vez nada. Fue un sentimiento mutuo expresado al casi borde de la muerte. Pero gracias a Dios se habían salvado. -¿Pensé que te habían enseñado a separar el amor del trabajo Rai?- se dijo Ichigo abrazándose más a Orihime.

Justo entonces en ese preciso momento, una canción de Nochebuena llego hasta sus oídos deleitándolos con las melodías apacibles, junto con los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer del cielo. Las luces enternecedoras los iluminaron cálidamente, para mirarse a los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas por parte de ambos.

-¡Feliz navidad adelantado Orihime!- susurro Ichigo acercando su rostro.

-¡Feliz navidad Ichigo!- pronuncio a sus labios juntándolos en un suave beso de invierno.

* * *

><p>!LOSE LOSE! Primero mi idea era la de un one shot CORTO y super dulce. Pero despues se me vino esto y me gano la idea XD! Me eh dado cuenta de que no soy buena con los one shot T_T siempre salgo con mis fics super largotes! D:<p>

Tambien se que lo subi casi a media navidad por lo que casi no sea muy visto, pero no importa ^^ esto es un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes mis queridos lectores que siempre me hacen reir y sentirme feliz por cada review que ustedes me dejaron *O*! asi que si quieren hacerme mas feliz dejenme review ;) XD

Espero que todos los regalos que desearon se les cumplan, asi que Santa ponte a trabajar Ò.Ó! XD! Tambien que para este fin de año se nos cumplan todos nuestros sueños como Ichihimistas, que se vea mas en el manga y en el anime! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE TITE KUBO xd? y bueno que pasen muy hermosas fiestas en compañia de sus seres queridos ^^ Cumplan todos sus propositos ehh ;) y pasen un BONITO AÑO NUEVO se los deseo de todo CORAZON :)!

Sin mas un BESOTE! CON AMOR DE MUÁ.

~~matta nee~


End file.
